Affrontement
by Alpheratz9
Summary: Tombés dans une embuscade, ils vont se battre avec courage...Devoir, sacrifice etc... OneShot.


Disclaimer : Ils ne sont pas à moi.

_Pour Bayas._

_Je souhaite que tout aille bien pour toi._

Affrontement 

La mine grave, John Sheppard passa ses effectifs en revue : Teyla, Ronon, Lorne, McKay et un jeune marine : Paul Marlowe. Mince, ils n'étaient pas nombreux.. Plus Elisabeth Weir et Zelenka qui n'avaient aucune expérience du terrain, ça promettait. Enfin, il n'avait pas le choix, il fallait faire avec.

Ils avaient débarqué le matin même sur M7-677, la planète des enfants pour une visite amicale. Zelenka et McKay allaient en profiter pour s'assurer que tout se passait bien du coté du bouclier de protection pendant que les autres iraient rendre visite aux enfants.

Mais à peine avaient-ils fait quelques mètres qu'un comité d'acceuil un peu spécial s'était présenté et manifestement ce n'étaient pas des enfants.

-Vous ! s'étaient exclamés d'une seule voix Weir, Sheppard et McKay.

Et les tirs avaient commencé. Leurs assaillants avaient certainement décidé d'en finir vite parce que depuis deux heures qu'ils s'étaient réfugiés dans une espèce de tranchée derrière une petite butte, ils essuyaient des tirs sans discontinuer.

L'ennemi se trouvait devant, à 150 mètres environ et chacun gardait ses positions.

John Sheppard s'essuya nerveusement le front. Combien en restait-il ? Il essaya de se souvenir : Deux d'entre eux étaient tombés à l'orée de la forêt. Ronon les avait eu. De cela il était sûr. Il lui avait également semblé en voir un s'écrouler à la lisière du champs qui s'étendait plus loin vers le nord. Là, il n'était sûr de rien parce qu'ils s'étaient mis à courir et que les autres leur tirait dessus.

Leurs assaillants étaient vraiment déterminés.

Le colonel Sheppard regarda ses compagnons. Ils étaient dans une fâcheuse posture mais ils lui faisaient confiance. Il n'allait pas les décevoir.

-Tout n'est pas perdu. Ils ne sont pas plus nombreux que nous et nous avons de quoi nous défendre, les encouragea t-il. Radek et Elisabeth, surtout restez à l'arrière et ne vous montrez pas.

La diplomate et le scientifique acquiescèrent et se réfugièrent contre un petit tumulus.

-Ronon et Lorne à droite. Vous les protégerez en cas de besoin. Marlowe, à ma gauche. McKay, restez avec moi. Ca va, vous ?

-Oui colonel mais vous ne croyez pas que nous devrions…

-McKay, J'AI le commandement et l'heure n'est pas à la discussion alors obéissez sans discuter pour une fois !

Le scientifique ouvrit la bouche pour protester quant il sentait un courant d'air passer à quelques centimètres au-dessus de sa tête. Il s'aplatit au sol.

-Ils attaquent ! s'écria Lorne qui visa et tira. Un assaillant s'écroula et tenta de se relever. Lorne tira de nouveau et l'homme resta au sol, face contre terre.

-Vous l'avez eu ! s'exclama Teyla. Un de moins, bravo major !

Une rafale lui coupa la parole. Ils entendirent un cri derrière eux.

-Elisabeth est touchée ! s'écria Zelenka affolé.

-Occupez vous d'elle Zelenka. Rodney, allez voir, ordonna le colonel Sheppard.

Le scientifique se faufila à quatre pattes jusqu'à la jeune femme.

Elisabeth était allongée, pale. Radek lui tenait la main en tremblant.

-Courage, Elisabeth, tenez le coup, nous allons nous en sortir.

La diplomate tenta d'articuler :

-Allez Rodney, ne vous occupez pas de moi. Les autres ont besoin de vous. Ca va aller, je ne sens presque rien. J'ai froid surtout.

A ces mots Zelenka ôta sa veste et en couvrit la diplomate.

Rodney rejoignit la première ligne. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour Elisabeth.

Le colonel Sheppard évalua de nouveau la situation. Il était indécis. Son regard se posa sur le jeune marine, Marlowe qui observait le camp ennemi, à l'abri d'un arbre mort.

-Colonel, déclara le jeune soldat sans cesser son observation, je peux tenter de les contourner par la droite et les prendre à revers. Pendant ce temps vous feriez diversion. Si j'y arrive je pourrais bien en dégommer deux ou trois.

Sheppard hésita. S'il donnait son accord il envoyait quasiment le jeune marine au casse-pipe mais s'ils n'agissaient pas la situation allait rapidement s'envenimer.

Il se décida.

-Allez-y et soyez prudent, chuchota t-il.

Le soldat émergea de la tranchée en rampant et se faufila dans le bosquet.

-Allons-y ! s'écria le colonel.

Teyla, Ronon et Lorne ne se le firent pas dire deux fois. Ils tirèrent sans discontinuer en à coup et en rafale ne laissant aucun répit à l'ennemi.

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre. Les projectiles fusèrent tout autour d'eux. Les forçant à se mettre à découvert afin de riposter à leur tour.

-Teyla ! John vit dans un éclair Lorne se pencher sur la jeune femme qui gisait au sol. Teyla, merde !

-Lorne, couchez vous ! hurla le militaire.

Trop tard. Le major atteint à la tête s'écroula à son tour.

-Ne vous arrêtez pas de tirer ! cria le colonel. Il entendit le cri de Radek dans son dos et le bruit d'un corps qui chute. Il serra les dents.

Le jeune marine , quand à lui venait de contourner la ligne ennemie. Il se faufila entre deux buissons, s'agenouilla et visa. Trois silhouettes étaient couchées à plat ventre un peu plus loin et pilonnaient ses compagnons. Il allait faire d'une pierre trois coups. Il s'apprêta à tirer.

-Hips !

Marlowe suspendit son geste. Il venait d'entendre un son étrange qui venait du taillis sur sa droite. Il tendit l'oreille. Plus rien. Il devait s'agir d'un animal. Il retourna à sa triple cible quand une silhouette en uniforme surgit des buissons et lui tira en pleine poitrine. Le jeune soldat s'écroula en songeant que sa ruse ne l'avait pas mené bien loin.

John et Rodney virent le marine tomber plus loin, là-bas, derrière la ligne ennemie. Ils n'étaient plus que trois.

L'ennemi prenait maintenant plus d'assurance : deux d'entre eux se redressèrent à demi. Rodney tira et atteignit une jeune femme au cou.. Elle tomba avec grâce en arrière et Rodney, captivé vit son béret s'envoler à trois mètres du corps, soulevé par le vent qui venait de se lever. Il frissonna.

Le scientifique fut tiré de sa torpeur par Ronon qui lui secouait le bras.

-McKay, des munitions !

-Oui, là. Le scientifique passa au séditien ce qui lui restait.

-Ecoutez, déclara Ronon, je vais foncer et en liquider un maximum. Je compte sur l'effet de surprise. Ils ne s'attendent pas à ce que nous chargions. Et pendant ce temps, vous, vous tirez.

-Il n'en est pas question, déclara John avec fermeté. Personne ne se sacrifiera. Nous allons nous battre jusqu'au bout, n'est pas Rodney ?

Le scientifique saisit la main de son ami.

-Je suis d'accord avec le colonel, déclara t-il.

Mais le séditien était résolu. Il se leva brusquement et chargea.

Une rafale le faucha immédiatement et il tomba au sol avant que John et Rodney n'aient eu le temps de réagir.

John Sheppard se tourna vers le scientifique et l'embrassa.

-C'est fini, murmura t-il. Ils ont gagné.

-John, il faut faire quelque chose implora Rodney, ça ne peut pas se passer comme ça !

Le militaire dévisagea son amant. Il avait envie de se perdre encore une fois dans ces beaux yeux bleus qu'il aimait tant. Il lui caressa la main.

-Rodney, il faut parfois accepter de perdre. Je t'aime et…

Rodney s'écroula, touché en plein front. John se précipita. Le scientifique gisait sur le dos, les yeux grands ouverts.

John Sheppard sentit une ombre au-dessus de lui. Ils s'étaient battus et ils avaient perdu. Elisabeth, Radek, Teyla, Ronon, Marlowe et maintenant Rodney. Ils y étaient tous passés.

Son regard parcourut le bosquet gelé, les champs blancs. Une brume s'élevait de l'étang tout proche, donnant à tout ce qui l'entourait un aspect morbide.

Comme un voile funèbre, la neige recouvrait toute chose.

Il vit comme dans un brouillard les corps de ses compagnons gisant au sol.

-Vous êtes vaincu, colonel Sheppard déclara le colonel Caldwell en lui tendant une main, l'aidant à se relever.

Sheppard se redressa, secouant la neige collée à ses vêtements.

-C'est terminé, tout le monde debout !

Elisabeth et Radek s'assirent en riant. Ronon roula dans la neige tandis que Lorne aidait Teyla à se relever, chassant les cristaux mêlés à la chevelure auburn, donnant à l'athosienne des allures de fée.

Marlowe se releva et avança vers eux. Au passage il ramassa un béret qu'il remit sur la tête de sa propriétaire qui le remercia d'un sourire gracieux.

McKay, toujours couché au sol sortit une barre de chocolat de sa poche et mordit dedans à pleines dents. Les autres le regardèrent, amusés.

-Ben quoi, cha donne faim de faire le mort, déclara t-il la bouche pleine.

Les belligérants des deux bords commentèrent les affrontements. Lorne fit remarquer qu'un soldat ennemi ne s'était pas couché tout de suite pour faire le mort quand il l'avait touché mais cela ne changeait rien à l'issue de l'affrontement.

-Troisième bataille de boules de neige, Dédale contre Atlantis, je déclare le Dédale gagnant, déclara avec le plus grand sérieux Hermiod, vêtu de son seul cache-nez.

Il fut coupé par les cris de triomphe de l'équipage du Dédale.

-Nous sommes hips ! les meilleurs hips ! s'écria avec enthousiasme le docteur Lindsay Novak secouée par une nouvelle crise de hoquet.

Caldwell se fendit d'un grand sourire et serra la main de Sheppard.

-Vous aurez peut-être une chance l'année prochaine colonel Sheppard.

-A charge de revanche, colonel Caldwell.

La neige se mit à tomber recouvrant en quelques minutes les traces de la terrible bataille qui venait d'avoir lieu sur M7-677.

FIN 


End file.
